Pokédex/Trivia
has written about the Pokédex in two of his lectures: ** For Two Degrees of Separation!, the Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Encyclopedia featured this senryū: 「こまったら　ひらいてみよう　ポケモンずかん」 "When troubled, let's open the Pokédex." ** For A Sandile Gusher of Change!, the Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster featured this senryū: 「こまったら けんさくいっぱつ ポケモンずかん」 "If you are stuck, one search of the Pokédex is all you need." * Many Pokédexes appear similar to one of Nintendo's handhelds. ** The Generation III Kanto Pokédex resembles a Game Boy Advance SP. ** The Johto Pokédex resembles a Game Boy Color, whilst the Generation IV Johto Pokédex is in similar appearance to a Nintendo DSi. ** Both versions of the Hoenn Pokédex appear similar to the Game Boy Advance. ** The Sinnoh Pokédex resembles a Nintendo DS Lite. * In most canons, the Pokédex is evidently encased in material that is invulnerable to almost anything within reason. It has been soaked in water and (in the anime) electrocuted and exposed to high-temperature flames, all with no ill effect. It is also voice-sensitive. There are some limitations to its ability; certain circumstances can prevent the Pokédex from accurately identifying its target: ** A Pokédex which has not received a National Mode upgrade will not display any information on Pokémon not usually found in its home region, even if those Pokémon have been caught, and if captured, its number will be listed as "???" (or not listed at all in the case of Sun and Moon) in the summary screen. ** Similarly, 's Pokédex failed to identify at the Viridian Gym, displaying only static interference. * All of Ash's Pokédexes have been red, as are all of the Pokédexes for male player characters in the games, while other characters have had other colors. May had a yellow one in Kanto, Paul has a dark blue Pokédex, Dawn has a pink Pokédex, Rhyanna has an ice blue Pokédex, Narissa has an orange Pokédex, and Mamie has a lavender Pokédex. * The only Pokédex Ash has never owned is the Pokédex introduced in HeartGold and SoulSilver, but such has been owned by and Khoury. * The Kanto regional Pokédex and the Sinnoh regional Pokédex ( ) have 151 members, the smallest of all regional Pokédexes. The largest regional Pokédex is the Kalos regional Pokédex, with 454 members. * The Pokédex models of Generations and rounded the weights of all Pokémon to full pounds except for and , despite the Japanese games' use of tenths of kilograms since the start. From Generation III onward, all weights have been given to the nearest tenth of a pound. * The Pokédex has usually lost several buttons with every new model, due to various upgrades: Kanto's first model has twenty-two buttons; Johto's original model has five; Kanto's second model, both of Hoenn's models, and Sinnoh's only have three; and Johto's second model, both of Unova's models, the Kalos model, and the Alola model all apparently have no buttons whatsoever, solely using the touch-screen interface. * Numerous toy Pokédexes have been manufactured by companies like and Jakks Pacific. * In HeartGold and SoulSilver, the Pokégear's map displays the hat of Ethan's icon in its updated Generation IV design; however, the Pokédex map displays the icon's hat in its Generation II design. * The Pokédex entries in Pokémon Black and White Versions for Pokémon not native to Unova are the same as those from Pokémon Platinum Version. Category:Pokédex